L'Ultimo Ballo
by the old phib
Summary: Brittany è convinta di essere finalmente riuscita a dimenticare Santana, ma durante il matrimonio di Emma e Will una bella sorpresa potrebbe farle cambiare idea...


**Buongiorno e buon sabato a tutti! Questo è un rapido one shot, volevo farlo più breve ma mi sono dilungata un po', spero non vi dispiaccia! L'idea nasce da uno scherzoso twitteraggio nostalgico con NorthStar in cui richiamando i bei vecchi tempi di Dawson's Creek ho immaginato di sostituire Dawson e Joey con San e Britt. Lo stile è decisamente più romantico del solito, ma mi sa che abbiamo ne abbiamo un gran bisogno visto che i tempi per noi Brittana-holics sono decisamente grami!**

**Un grazie speciale a Evey-H che come sempre beta-legge le mie fic!**

**Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi raccomando!**

**the old phib **

* * *

**L'ultimo ballo**

"Io faccio una pausa, non lo so ballare il jive e non voglio che Figgins ci elimini, stiamo andando da Dio." Gridò Brittany parlando a pochi millimetri dall'orecchio di Sam per cercare di sovrastare il fracasso della musica che li circondava. Non appena si allontanò dalla sua guancia notò che lui la stava fissando con aria spaesata e perplessa.

"Aspetta un attimo, credevo che fossimo al matrimonio del signor Schue!" urlò poi per farsi sentire da lei che aveva ancora le mani intrecciate dietro la sua nuca. Brittany roteò gli occhi e abbassò la testa e le spalle con espressione un po' sconfitta. Non capiva come dovesse sempre spiegargli tutto! Quel ragazzo andava davvero educato!

"Questo _prima_..." si costrinse quindi a spiegargli con tono quasi materno passandogli le dita di una mano fra i capelli, "...ma adesso è adesso e nella rubrica di Hermione su "Io Mago" ho letto che gli squarci spazio-temporali si aprono più spesso fra le 19 e le 23..." riprese, ma stranamente le sue parole non sembravano ancora riuscire nell'intento di cancellare dal viso di Sam quella sua solita espressione dubbiosa e teneramente meravigliata, "...e considerando che la brillantina non si usa più almeno dal 1978 ma dall'odore che sento sono più che sicura che Blaine ne abbia in testa almeno un barattolo intero in questo momento..." continuò a combattere contro il suo stupore, "...beh, tutti questi scambi di energia mi fanno davvero paura, Sam." Concluse quindi con tono secco e fece scivolare via le sue dita dai capelli del ragazzo.

Le sembrava di essere stata sufficientemente chiara e di solito a Sam serviva soltanto un po' di tempo in più per rimuginare sulle sue parole per riuscire a capirne il senso, quindi poteva a buon diritto andare a sedersi ora. Lui non la stava più guardando mentre con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto cercava di metabolizzare le sue parole e capire cosa diavolo centrasse la brillantina con il jive, così Brittany scivolò via leggera sui suoi tacchi fino a raggiungere il suo tavolo. Per qualche secondo si guardò attorno, grata di essere finalmente sola mentre gli altri si divertivano sulla pista da ballo. Le piaceva ogni tanto rimanere sola con i suoi pensieri e la sua giornata era stata davvero lunga ed impegnativa, quindi le andava davvero di riposare un po' la testa limitandosi ad osservare gli altri senza il bisogno di dover trovare per forza qualcosa da dire.

Non si era mai resa conto di quanto ridicola fosse la signorina Pillsbury quando ballava, probabilmente perchè non l'aveva mai vista ballare, tantomeno da ubriaca. Mercedes le aveva detto che era più che sicura che non avesse bevuto più di un bicchiere di champagne, ma a Brittany sembrava davvero impossibile che una persona potesse ubriacarsi con così poco. Effettivamente però la signorina Pillsbury _era_ davvero impossibile e quindi a pensarci bene la cosa aveva senso. Anche il signor Schue era ridicolo quando ballava quelle canzoni dell'era dei dinosauri, ma quando si guardavano fra loro sembravano così innamorati che erano lo stesso davvero carini da osservare. Erano quelle scene che a Brittany scaldavano il cuore ma ultimamente facevano anche un po' di tristezza.

La cerimonia era stata romanticissima e bellissima, durante le promesse la signorina Pillsbury aveva la voce rotta e praticamente non c'era stato un solo invitato che non avesse versato almeno una lacrima tra l'inizio e la fine. Rachel e Mercedes avevano accompagnato tutta la celebrazione cantando sulle note del pianoforte di Brad, che aveva giurato e spergiurato come ogni settimana che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta... le pareva avesse detto qualcosa riguardo alla dignità e ad una specie di profezia, ma Brittany non aveva capito esattamente di cosa stesse parlando e poi Kitty era entrata nella stanza sbraitando contro Jake perchè non riusciva a chiudersi la cerniera del vestito e a quel punto Brittany aveva smesso definitivamente di ascoltare, perchè lo sapevano tutti che le zip inceppate erano opera delle maledizioni delle sirene che sono invidiose delle ragazze che avendo i piedi possono indossare le scarpe col tacco. E se c'erano sirene in giro era meglio tapparsi le orecchie, lo diceva anche quel tipo dell'antica Grecia che andava in giro in canoa.

Però non poteva negarlo, tutto quell'amore la faceva sentire un po' malinconica. Con Sam le cose andavano a gonfie vele, ma non era lo stesso. Si era sentita davvero in colpa quando il signor Schue aveva infilato l'anello al dito alla singorina Pillsbury, perchè per un attimo senza volerlo aveva immaginato quanto Santana sarebbe stata bella in abito bianco e quanto meravigliosamente in un'occasione del genere avrebbe indossato quel suo sorriso innamorato che le aveva visto sfoggiare soltanto per lei. Sbattendo in fretta le palpebre, Brittany si era cancellata di corsa quell'espressione da ebete dalla faccia e si era sentita anche piuttosto stupida oltre che in colpa. Stava con Sam adesso e Santana non era neppure lì. Così aveva stretto più forte il mazzolino di fiori che aveva in mano e si era dipinta di nuovo sul volto il suo sorriso da damigella.

Adesso, però, mentre se ne stava seduta lì da sola ad osservare gli altri divertirsi insieme, purtroppo, quella malinconia sottile stava tornando. Era davvero convinta di averla superata ormai, perchè riusciva a pensare a lei sempre di meno. All'inizio era stata dura, ma poi si era davvero sforzata di capire e così anche il venerdì sera pian piano era riuscito a tornare un momento come gli altri. Anche il fatto che Santana le scrivesse sempre di meno stava aiutando. Era stato davvero brutto quando (lei) era partita per Loiusville e per colpa degli impegni universitari aveva iniziato a mandarle sms solo di tanto in tanto, per lo più per augurarle la buona notte o il buongiorno. Era stato brutto perchè quando Santana era a Lima si vedevano sempre e quando non si vedevano perchè era via con i suoi si scrivevano sempre. Brittany non era abituata ad una vita senza Santana. Gioco forza, però, aveva dovuto affrontare la cosa ed era piuttosto orgogliosa della positività con cui ci stava riuscendo. Però poi c'erano quei momenti, quei momenti in cui i ricordi tornavano tutti assieme, quei momenti in cui anche se era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare le veniva da piangere.

Non voleva piangere. Non adesso. Non in un momento così felice. Ma era davvero inutile che si sforzasse di non pensare a niente, perchè Santana era stata la sua ragazza ma soprattutto la sua migliore amica per un sacco di tempo e c'erano davvero troppi ricordi che la legavano a lei. Non c'era una cosa nè una sola persona in quella grande sala che non le ricordassero lei. Quando per esempio standosene in piedi accanto a Tina e Sugar durante la cerimonia aveva iniziato ad appisolarsi si era subito riscossa all'idea che Santana non fosse lì vicino a lei per darle di gomito come faceva sempre quando cominciava a prendere sonno nei momenti meno appropriati.

Quando le note di "Born To Hand Jive" cominciarono a spegnersi, piano Brittany fu davvero grata all'idea che Sam sarebbe tornato a prenderla nel giro di qualche secondo per portarla di nuovo in pista e farle affogare quei brutti pensieri dentro la musica. Prima che la musica finisse, vide quel tizio che parlava strano e che aveva cercato di farle credere di essere un leprecauno salire sul palco. Probabilmente nella sua contea parlavano la stessa lingua di Michael Bublè perchè sembrava non fosse capace di cantare altro e avevano anche gli stessi capelli.

"_You can dance every dance with the guy_

_who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight._

_You can smile every smile for the man_

_who held your hand neath the pale moon light._

_But don't forget-_"

"Mi concede questo ballo, milady?" Brittany udì poi interrompere la profonda voce del tizio irlandese da una voce più calda e molto più familiare, immediatamente si voltò alla sua sinistra con sguardo sconvolto e meravigliato, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati verso l'irreale immagine di Santana con la mano protratta verso di lei. Indossava un vestito rosso senza spalline, aveva i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e una delle espressioni più malinconiche ed innamorate che Brittany avesse mai visto prima. Per qualche secondo la fissò soltanto con meraviglia, indecisa su cosa fare perchè la sua immagine era così perfetta che Brittany pensò non potesse che essere frutto della sua immaginazione. Senza parlare, avvicinò pianissimo la mano alla sua tagliando con gesto aggrazziato le note che fluttuavano indifferenti fra loro, finchè le sue dita con stupore non sfiorarono qualcosa di autentico. La sua pelle bruciò quasi per qualche istante, come fosse ormai disabituata a quel contatto, ma la sensazione durò non più di un attimo, così senza riuscire a distogliere i suoi occhi blu da quelli di Santana nè chiudere la bocca, Brittany si appoggiò con più forza sulle sue dita e quasi facendoci perno si alzò in piedi. Santana sorrise, sempre un po' triste, poi allontanò i suoi occhi neri da quelli di Brittany e abbassando un poco la testa cominciò a camminare conducendola verso la pista.

"_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_don't give your heart to anyone._

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_and in those arms you're gonna be._"

"Sei venuta." mormorò soltanto Brittany non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo quasi con timidezza, una volta arrivate in un angolo relativamente tranquillo della pista, una volta che Santana fece scivolare con discrezione un braccio dietro la sua schiena mantenendo una distanza di sicurezza che faceva un po' antico, ma era rassicurante.

Santana dal canto suo sorrise di nuovo e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro un po' bloccato in fondo alla gola, "Pensavi davvero che mi sarei potuta perdere l'irripetibile occasione di vedere per la prima e l'ultima volta nella vita miss perfettina _completamente_ ubriaca?" commentò poi con il suo tono tagliente, "E no, non sto parlando di Berry, lei ubriaca l'ho già vista e non ci tengo a ripetere l'esperienza di guardarla duettare col papillomane cercando di rendere sexy una cintura di castità!" Riprese e a Brittany scappò da ridere. Santana era così bella quando faceva quelle piccole smorfie carine fingendo di essere crudele, osservare i cambiamenti del suo viso quando sentenziava le sue battute era persino più divertente che ascoltarla. E poi ecco che tornava il suo sorriso.

"Il signor Schue e la signorina Pillsbury saranno felicissimi che tu ce l'abbia fatta." Le assicurò Brittany sorridendo piano, "Erano davvero tristi quando gli ho detto che probabilmente non saresti venuta." Continuò, "Lei ha detto che avrebbe tanto voluto che tu cantassi Your Song, perchè lei adora Elthon John e la sua canzone preferita è Candle In The Wind, ma aveva paura che se ti avesse fatto cantare quella la gente avrebbe potuto interpretarla come una metafora sessuale o qualcosa del genere." Spiegò con aria seria e alzò le spalle.

Santana si limitò a guardarla strizzando un po' gli occhi, poi li spalancò di colpo, "Quella donna fa tanto la timorata di Dio, ma ha una mente davvero perversa." Commentò con espressione ammirata.

"A proposito, sei andata a salutarli?" La interruppe poi Brittany che non aveva davvero voglia di sforzarsi a capire e non voleva perdere a scervellarsi il poco tempo che aveva a disposizione con Santana.

"No, io..." si affrettò a rispondere Santana, quindi si ammutolì, inghiottì e arricciò le labbra, "Ci andrò dopo." E Brittany sorrise perchè era davvero contenta che non se ne sarebbe andata da loro.

"_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me._

_Oh, baby won't you promise that you'll save_

_the last dance for me._

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._"

Terminò quindi il leprecauno. Tutti quanti applaudirono di colpo, così Santana e Brittany si separarono per qualche secondo per unirsi agli applausi. Sul palco ora c'era Tina, mentre nella sala cominciò a risuonare una base decisamente più pop, Santana e Brittany rimasero separate ancora per qualche secondo mentre la gente attorno a loro cominciò a saltellare, cercando di combattere un po' di sgradevole imbarazzo prodotto dal non avere la più pallida idea di come comportarsi.

"_I just woke up from a fuzzy dream,_

_you never would believe things that I have seen._

_I looked in the mirror and I saw your face,_

_you looked right through me, you were miles away._"

Santana attese qualche secondo ancora, sembrava quasi si guardasse in giro aspettandosi di vedere Sam comparire da un momento all'altro, poi, assicuratasi che non stesse rubando il posto a nessuno, si voltò di nuovo verso Brittany e sorridendole ancora una volta un po' timida riprese a ballare con lei. Non appena si voltò di schiena ondeggiando coi fianchi a ritmo di musica, Brittany appoggiò le mani con familiarità poco sotto la sua vita sottile e i ricordi tornarono di nuovo a seppellirla con violenza quasi dolorosa. Di colpo le immagini di tutte le volte che avevano ballato assieme si accesero in sincrono nella sua mente rischiando di farle scoppiare il cervello, così si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e cercare di lasciarsi andare seguendo il ritmo sostenuto della musica e quello leggiadro dei fianchi di Santana.

"_You always love me more, miles away,_

_I hear it in your voice, we're miles away,_

_you're not afraid to tell me, miles away,_

_I guess we're at our best when we're miles away._"

Possibile che riuscisse ancora a farle quell'effetto? Possibile che non potesse dimenticarla? Bastavano poche parole, pochi sorrisi, bastava che appoggiasse appena le mani sul suo corpo sottile per riuscire a sentirsi davvero a casa anche quand'era tanto che non si vedevano. Era come se Santana fosse stata creata su misura per lei. Quando aveva deciso di convincerla ad andare a New York per provare a realizzare i suoi sogni e spiccare il volo senza guardarsi indietro, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare di cantarle era "Keep This Fire Burning", ma lo sapeva che quello non l'avrebbe mai aiutata ad allontanarsi per sempre dalla vita stretta di Lima. Poi era venuta fuori la storia con quella tizia e, sì, lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto ingelosirsi, che non ne aveva il diritto in fondo visto che lei usciva con Sam, ma era stato più forte di lei e così aveva finito per cantare "Dancing On My Own".

"_I'm alright, don't be sorry, but it's true,_

_when I'm gone you'll realize_

_that I'm the best thing that happened to you._"

Brittany sentì Santana scivolare dentro le sue mani così riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere il suo bel viso sempre un po' triste sorriderle poco lontano, le sue mani non riuscivano davvero a staccarsi dalla stoffa liscia del suo vestito, anche se erano inconsapevolmente scese di qualche centimetro, ma la sua espressione familiare la rassicurò sul fatto che non fosse affatto un problema, così anche Brittany provò a sorridere.

"Stai bene, Britt?" le domandò però Santana con sguardo un po' preoccupato e solo allora Brittany si rese conto di avere gli occhi un po' lucidi.

"Sì, sì." Si sbrigò a rispondere scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa, quindi riuscì a sorridere almeno un pochino, "Sono solo un po' stanca." si giustificò sollevando piano le spalle.

"Oh..." mororò Santana smettendo lentamente di ondeggiare, "Scusa, dovevo immaginare, io-" iniziò a gesticolare con aria frettolosa, "Và pure a sederti, io andrò a salutare Schue e poi-"

"No, no, no!" la interruppe Brittany con urgenza e inconsciamente strinse un po' le sue dita attorno alla stoffa rossa del vestito sui fianchi di Santana. Poi si zittì di colpo, pentendosi dell'impulsività delle sue parole, ma lo sguardo dispiaciuto di Santana divenne soltanto perplesso, poi sorpreso e infine grato. Quindi fortunatamente le regalò un nuovo sorriso e così Brittany smise subito di maledirsi per ricominciare a concentrarsi su quanto Santana fosse meravigliosa quella sera. Il rossetto rosso le era sempre stato stupendamente bene, ma in quel momento le sembrava ancora più radiosa, sarà che era troppi giorni che non la vedeva. Odiava non vederla.

"A che pensi?" le domandò poi Santana non appena la musica si spense di nuovo. Brittany notò Mercedes dietro al microfono, Rachel aveva preteso che provassero e riprovassero ogni singola canzone allo sfinimento per far sì che il matrimonio fosse perfetto e così Brittany aveva finito per imparare a memoria la scaletta. Fu per quello che non riuscì a rispondere. Perchè sapeva cos'avrebbe cantato Mercedes. Era la _loro_ canzone. E Cristo solo sapeva quanto Brittany non potesse dirle cosa stava davvero pensando in quell'esatto momento. Così si limitò a rimanere in silenzio guardando il palco finchè le primissime note del pianoforte non cominciarono a svolazzare leggere nella sala. Brittany non aveva il coraggio di guardare Santana, ma sapeva perfettamente che aveva capito che era la loro canzone. Gliel'aveva cantata così tante volte in macchina quando partiva alla radio, per strada quando condividevano un auricolare del suo iPod o anche soltanto così, senza un apparente motivo, mentre se ne stavano abbracciate nel suo letto prima di addormentarsi.

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day,_

_lose myself in time just thinking of your face._

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go._"

D'improvviso quasi si spaventò quando sentì le mani di Santana appoggiarsi piano sulle sue spalle. Di corsa riportò i suoi occhi blu nei suoi, neri, lei la stava guardando sempre un po' triste, due lacrime stavolta però stavano brillando fra le sue ciglia, Brittany sentì di poter scoppiare a piangere anche lei da un momento all'altro e così senza pensarci la abbracciò stretta per non doverla più guardare e pian piano cominciarono a seguire il movimento delle note leggere.

"_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before,_

_every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all._

_You'll never know if you never try_

_to forgive your past and simply be mine._"

Fu quello il momento esatto in cui Brittany capì di essere del tutto senza sparanza, perchè non c'era modo, non c'era verso, non c'era possibilità al mondo che riuscisse a dimenticarla, perchè non importava quanto volesse che lei fosse felice perchè se la sua felicità consisteva nello stare lontano da lei era un'assenza che non era in grado di sopportare. Non importava quante volte si fosse illusa di poter andare avanti senza voltarsi, perchè non sarebbe mai riuscita a passare oltre Santana, anche se era forse la cosa che avrebbe desiderato di più al mondo, per riuscire a tornare a sorridere davvero. La verità era che non riusciva a sorridere davvero se lei non faceva parte della sua vita. Lo seppe in quell'istante, la certezza la colpì dritta in fronte con la forza di un uragano, perchè nell'attimo esatto in cui dopo tanto tempo sentì di nuovo il corpo di Santana stretto fra le sue braccia, la sua guancia appoggiata piano contro la sua spalla, il profumo dei suoi capelli a pochi millimetri dal suo naso, nell'attimo esatto in cui le sue mani la strinsero con delicatezza ma decisione dentro il suo bel vestito rosso, nell'attimo esatto in cui premendo il suo petto contro quello di Santana il battito dei loro cuori si confuse per un secondo in una sola perfetta melodia, lo seppe.

"_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say,_

_lose yourself in time at the mention of my name._

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go._"

"Pensavo che sei meravigliosa stasera." le bisbigliò allora Brittany all'orecchio, gli occhi chiusi per non far scappare neppure una piccola sensazione, percepì il respiro di Santana accelerare un po' contro il suo seno, "Pensavo che sono felicissima che tu sia venuta perchè mi manchi da morire." Continuò, ma poi la sua voce si ruppe piano e si odiò in quel momento, perchè non voleva sembrare una ragazzina stupida e lamentosa che piagnucola appena qualcosa non va.

Santana continuava a restare in silenzio, ma erano così vicine che Brittany poteva sentirlo perfettamente il suo cuore scoppiarle dentro al petto, "Anche tu sei meravigliosa." Riuscì poi a balbettare e dalla sua voce Brittany si accorse che stava piangendo. "E sai che sei l'unica ragione per cui sono venuta." Concluse poi parlando quasi in un sussurro.

A malincuore Brittany allentò piano la presa sulla sua schiena costringendola a fare lo stesso, riaprì gli occhi, sentì le mani di Santana aggrapparsi indecise l'una con l'altra dietro la sua nuca, intrecciò le dita e si soffermò con le mani sulla parte bassa della schiena di Santana, nel preciso punto in cui le aveva sistemate decine di volte quando avevano ballato un lento. Era così bello poterla guardare negli occhi di nuovo finalmente, anche se la sue espressione era davvero triste. Brittany provò a sorriderle piano inclinando un po' di lato la testa e fu davvero grata di scoprire che certe cose non erano ancora cambiate.

"_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart._

_I don't it ain't easy giving up your heart._"

"Non voglio che tu te ne vada di nuovo." Scivolò poi in fretta dalle labbra di Brittany, prima ancora che potesse far in tempo a riflettere sul fatto che probabilmente non era davvero il caso di dirlo. Gli occhi scuri di Santana si spalancano ancora di più verso di lei, ormai aveva smesso di piangere, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora così meravigliosamente velati di lacrime che Brittany non riuscì più a smettere di parlare, "E lo so che non è maturo da dire, ma sono stanca di fare la cosa giusta perchè non voglio sapere come funziona vivere senza te perchè non funziona, San, non funziona per niente." Disse allora tutto d'un fiato. Le persone attorno a loro erano ormai scomparse del tutto, tutto ciò che Brittany riusciva a scorgere davanti ai suoi occhi blu era il bel viso della ragazza che le aveva rubato il cuore, tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire erano le note melodiose che rotonavano fuori dal pianoforte e dalla voce di Mercedes. Le note della canzone che più di tutte le altre parlava di loro e di quello che avevano avuto, che scivolavano noncuranti fra loro senza riuscirle a dividere, ma stringendole, se possibile, ancora di più, "Dovrei dirti che sono felice per te e che sto bene, ma la verità è che mi sento uno schifo perchè sei la persona che amo di più al mondo e sei la mia migliore amica e non voglio scoprire chi sono senza di te perchè lo so già chi sono, sono Brittany Susan Pierce e sono innamorata di Santana Lopez che è la persona più favolosa del mondo e ne ho abbastanza di sperimentare quanto non mi piaccia la mia vita senza di-"

Prima di fare in tempo a terminare il suo fiume di parole Brittany sbattè le palpebre e di colpo si ritovò a respirare il respiro di Santana così il resto del suo discorso d'improvviso le si congelò nella gola e, come le capitava sempre quando Santana era così vicina a lei, si dimenticò persino com'è che si facesse a parlare.

"Ti amo da morire, Britt." Sussurrò Santana sulle sue labbra, Brittany avrebbe davvero voluto riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti per continuare a cercare di capacitarsi del fatto che fosse così bella, ma le sue palpebre si chiusero di nuovo, senza che potesse impedirglielo. Era il momento che fosse il cuore ad osservare soltanto. Ancora per un attimo Brittany assaporò il suo respiro che sapeva d'amore e di libertà, poi sentì le sue labbra carnose sfiorare piano le sue e una scossa elettrica ma dolce cominciò a correrle rapidissima lungo la schiena. Santana abbracciò le sue labbra con la sua bocca come sapeva fare soltanto lei e fu così semplice e familiare che a Brittany venne quasi da piangere. Sentì il suo naso sfiorare la sua guancia, i suoi capelli solleticarle il collo e poi le venne da ridere e così l'abbracciò di nuovo avvolgendola nelle sue braccia. Poi sentì la sua lingua sfiorarla piano e ricordarle quale fosse il suo sapore più vero e allora si lasciò trasportare in un altro universo senza opporre resistenze, perchè non c'era modo, non c'era verso, non c'era possibilità. Nulla sarebbe riuscito ad opporre resistenze a lei, a loro, a quell'amore infinito e gentile che non sarebbe potuto finire mai.

"_Come on and give me a chance_

_to prove I am the one who can talk that mile_

_Until the end starts._"


End file.
